The invention relates generally to doors and more particularly to a door in which the height of the locking mechanism can be adjusted. Generally speaking entry doors are constructed similarly. That is, the door has at least two hinges one edge which matingly engage hinge apparatus on the door frame and the locking mechanism on the opposite edge. The locking mechanism generally consists of a handle actuated plunger that engages an opening in the door frame to secure or lock the door in a closed position. The height from the floor at which the plunger strikes the door frame and engages an opening therein is referred to as the lock height. This is measured in inches. The lock height for commonly installed doors ranges from 36 to 40 inches, generally 36⅞ inches to 39 3/16 inches, depending upon the brand of door. Similarly, the placement of the hinges along the length of the door edge can vary from door to door.
If a door requires replacement, it generally is necessary to replace it with the same brand of original equipment door so that the hinge apparatus align and lock height is the same. This requires a door supplier or contractor to carry a substantial number of replacement doors.
It would be advantageous to have a door that had a hinge apparatus that can engage any original hinge structures on preexisting door frame and apparatus for adjusting the height of the locking mechanism so that one door can be used to replace any number of doors.